


Chemicals

by captainorgazmo



Series: What Makes Us Human [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Just Funny Stuff, No Romance Stuff, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainorgazmo/pseuds/captainorgazmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek used Stiles shampoo without permission. Stiles isn't happy. They argue.</p>
<p>Scott want to get back at Derek. He used the chance to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemicals

**Chemicals**  


_If you mix the right one, the result is wonderful. But well, in this case, one use it without permission_

  


  


“This is ridiculous, and you know it.” Derek growled in annoyance.

  


Stiles cocked his head, “Is that so? I’m pretty sure that I’m not the one that started this whole mess, it’s you, sourwolf.”

  


Derek glared at his mate, “And why I did?”

  


“Of course, it’s because that you used my precious shampoo, you stupid broody wolf!” Stiles exclaimed.

  


“What the fuck did you mean?! I didn’t use your shampoo!” Derek defended, though in reality, he really did.

  


“Oh c’mon, I don’t need to be a werewolf to know denial from miles away! Not to mention Scott say that you smell like my shampoo!” Stiles said, giving an accusing glare to Derek.

  


Derek twitched, that kid is really trying to piss him off, didn’t he? Why would Scott know that he used Stiles shampoo anyway? Oh right, he’s the only one who know that Stiles shampoo is actually 0ff-limit for everyone.

  


“That’s ridiculous, have you ever heard of similar smell or another bottle of shampoo?” Derek said.

  


Stiles rolled his eyes, “Please, my shampoo is a special order that I get from my uncle in New York, it doesn’t exist in California and it’s surrounding state.”

  


‘Crap.’ Derek thought, before sighing, “Fine, yes I use it, what’s the big deal anyway? It’s just a friggin shampoo!”

  


“Derek, it’s the only shampoo that I could use without having an itchy scalp.” Stiles deadpanned.

  


“What?” Derek said stupidly.

  


“I have some sort of allergy in something in the majority of shampoo, and it’s the only brand that I know that didn’t make my scalp react in a negative way, and I’m running out of stock of it, are you so cruel to let my hair to smell like a wet dog for like, a whole month or something? My uncle say that it’s kinda hard to find it.” Stiles explained.

  


“Is that so? I’m so sorry, Stiles.” Derek apologized, feeling quite guilty.

  


“Well, what can I do anyway? You’re lucky that I would like to safe it until the very last drop, if not, I would probably put something in it to make you bald or something.” Stiles said, “So you escape one era of hairlessness, or maybe a month of pink hair, Scott suggested to put bleach in it so you will have a white hair or something.”

  


‘Ugh, what did I do to Scott that he want me to suffer or something?’ Derek thought.

  


When the door creaked open, they turned to see Scott.

  


“Oh, I’m a bit disappointed.” Scott said.

  


Derek twitched, “What did you mean by that?”

  


“Nah, forget it. By the way, have you finished the chemistry assignment?” Scott asked to Stiles.

  


Stiles went silent for a while before saying, “I totally forgot that there’s even an assignment.”

  


“Well, in case you forget what is the assignement, it’s just a simple assignment to find out what certain chemicals will react to parts of human body and stuff, I use a mouse as a subitute though.” Scott said.

  


Stiles think for while before grinning and turned to Derek, “Now......”

  


“Uh oh.”

 

"Oh well, just want to remind you." Scott said before exiting the room, while hiding a grin. 'That's payback for eating my cake!'

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you like it.


End file.
